Sentimientos a flor de piel
by Adelle Beth
Summary: Mientras Sam lucha contra sus sentimientos a Danny, un misterioso personaje va apareciendo y Danny se pregunta si de verdad le gusta Paulina o hay alguien mas que ocupa sus pensamientos.
1. Chapter 1

Era lunes, los chicos se encontraron en la entrada del colegio, había sido un fin de semana interesante y agotador, muchos fantasmas habían salido del portal y Danny se había pasado atrapándolos.

Danny: -bostezando- aw… hola chicos

Sam: te desvelaste, cierto?

Danny: si, a última hora se liberó el fantasma de las cajas ¬¬ y ahí me tiene persiguiéndolo toda la noche

Tucker: vaya, nunca se rinde u.u

Danny: tú lo has dicho…

Riiiinnng

Sam: ya sonó el timbre, es mejor que nos vayamos a clase

Danny y Tucker solo asintieron y los tres se fueron al salón, les tocaba con el Sr. Lancer, así que era un hecho que Danny se iba a quedar dormido, que el Sr. Lancer lo descubriría y pronto estaría cumpliendo un castigo…nada nuevo.

Danny, Sam y Tucker se fueron a sus respectivos asientos pero antes de que Sam se sentara observó un papel en su asiento, cuando lo volteo se puso pálida, era una foto, pero no una foto cualquiera, era una foto de cuando ella besó a Danny "de mentira", quien los habría visto? y encima tomarles una foto?; junto a la foto había una nota que decía así:

_Querida Sam:_

_Ya me imagino la reacción que habrás_

_Tenido con respecto a la foto._

_Y también te preguntaras como la tomé,_

_Pues bien, tengo mis fuentes._

_Créeme cuando te digo que tengo muchas más_

_Tú dirás ¿cuáles?_

_Recuerdas cuando Danny perdió la memoria?_

_Bien, creo que con esto sabes a que foto me refiero_

_Y si todavía no recuerdas bien… _

_Es cuando Danny te besó._

_Sabes? Es gracioso, esos dos besos fueron_

_Para salvarse de una situación crítica_

_Pero no niegues que esas experiencias_

_NO te han gustado? Ah?_

_Debes estar pálida ahora_

_¿No es así?_

_Jajajaja, ahora, voy a lo mas importante_

_Debes preguntarte como conseguí esas fotos_

_Y sobre todo quien soy yo?_

_Pues bien, si quieres saberlo_

_Deberás ir al parque saliendo de colegio SOLA_

_No querrás que esas fotos se publiquen por toda_

_La escuela cierto?_

_Bueno esto ya se esta poniendo largo _

_Así que mejor me despido_

_Y recuerda Sam, no le digas a nadie sobre esto_

_Entendido?_

Tucker: que traes ahí Sam? -tratando de agarrar la nota-

Sam: nada! –escondiéndola-

Tucker: oh, vamos no puede ser algo muy importante….o…no me digas que es una nota de un admirador secreto? –captando la atención de Danny

Sam: oh por favor, no digas tonterías ¬¬

Tucker: bueno…como digas

El resto de la clase pasó lo que había predicho, Danny se quedó dormido; su castigo fue quedarse después de clase escribiendo: no debo quedarme dormido y tampoco llamarle fantasma al profesor

Después del día de clases

Danny: ah... nos vemos chicos debo quedarme ya saben por que u.u

Tucker: esta bien, nos vamos Sam

Sam: …

Tucker: Sam?

Sam: …

Tucker: SAM?

Sam: …

Danny: Sam?

Sam: …

Danny: Sam!

Sam: ah?

Danny: que te pasa?

Sam: nada

Tucker: Danny tiene razón desde la mañana estas muy callada y distraída

Sam: no me sucede nada

Danny: vamos Sam, dinos que te pasa

Tucker: de hecho….estas así desde esa nota en tu asiento….nos estas ocultando algo….una declaración tal vez? ó es una nota de tu novio y no nos quieres decir

Sam: claro que no!

Tucker: como sea, nos vamos Sam, recuerda que Danny tiene que quedarse

Sam: eh…de hecho hoy no puedo ir contigo Tucker tengo que ir a un lugar

Danny: cual?

Sam: uno…bueno se me va a hacer tarde nos vemos chicos!

Tucker: mujeres quien las entiende

Danny: tu lo has dicho..

Tucker: bueno, y pasando a otros temas, que con Paulina?

Danny: como que qué con Paulina?

Tucker: si, vamos Danny le confesaras lo que sientes por ella?

Danny: ella ni siquiera sabe que existo

Tucker: oh vamos inténtalo

Danny: bueno, la verdad estoy pensando si de verdad me gusta

Tucker: como? Paulina es la chica mas popular y bella del universo y, estas pensando que tal vez no te gusta

Danny: es que atracción es una cosa muy diferente a que te gusté alguien, tal vez solo me atraiga, solo eso, nada mas

Tucker: como digas, ya me tengo que ir luego me cuentas como te fue

Danny: no creo que haya algo interesante en estar escribiendo en el pizarrón

Tucker: si jajaja tienes razón

Mientras tanto con Sam…

Sam: donde esta? Es decir, ni siquiera lo conozco, pero el si a mi por lo visto

- Me doy cuenta que si viniste

Sam se volteó para ver quien era pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era…

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este cap. n-n lo hice con mucha dedicación…quien será este personaje tan extraño? De donde sacó las fotos? Que quiere de Sam y Danny? Esto y mucho mas en el próximo capítulo! xDD bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam se volteó para ver quien era pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era…

….Nadie conocido por ella (ah que creían? xDD)

- Yo soy el que estabas buscando –sonrisa-

Sam: quien eres?

- Me llamo Vladimir

Sam: mira, no se de donde sacaste esas fotos, me lo puedes decir?

Vladimir: ya te dije, tengo mis fuentes, he estado observando mucho a Daniel Fenton y a ti

Sam: y que quieres

Vladimir: sienten mucho afecto el uno por el otro

Sam: eh…si, por que somos amigos

Vladimir: yo diría mas que eso

Sam: pues estas equivocado

Vladimir: no me digas que no te gusta

Sam: pues si, no me gusta, solo lo aprecio mucho

Vladimir: tal vez digas eso ahora, tal vez sientas eso ahora, pero con el tiempo te ha estado gustando y tu siempre te niegas porque no quieres aceptar que te gusta tu mejor amigo

Sam: disculpa, quien te permitió meterte en mis asuntos

Vladimir: yo, yo hago lo que se me pega la regalada gana, algún problema ¬¬?

Sam: si, ¬¬ es MI vida, no la tuya; son MIS asuntos, no los tuyos y…

Vladimir: si, pues como sea, a mi no me interesa tu vida ni la de tu novio

Sam: cual novio? –confundida-

Vladimir: perdón, tu amigo Daniel, es mi hermano quien esta interesado en ti

Sam: en mi?

Vladimir: si en ti…

Mientras tanto Danny acababa de terminar su castigo y estaba de camino a su casa cuando vio a Sam y a otro chico, de pronto se le cruzó en la mente las palabras de Tucker: "tienes un novio y no nos lo quieres decir"

Danny: no…no puede ser, pero….por si las dudas –Danny se fue acercando hacia donde ellos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam: entonces, ustedes son de la zona fantasma y tu hermano quiere que…

Vladimir: te cases con el, es un gran honor para cualquiera casarse con mi hermano, el es el rey mas poderoso de la zona fantasma

Sam: _casi es igual cuando participé en ese tonto concurso de belleza, _pero yo no quiero

Vladimir: tu decides, o esas fotos se publican o tu te casa con mi hermano

Sam: y si…no hacemos ninguna de las dos?

Vladimir: no te hagas la chistosa….. mmmm hay una tercera opción

Sam: cual?

Vladimir: destruir a Da…

Danny: Sam?

Sam: Danny! –sobresaltándose- que haces aquí

Danny: me iba a casa y te vi.…

Sam: ah, jejeje bueno Danny de presento a Vladimir, el es

Vladimir: su cuñado –sonrisa-

Danny: eh!

Sam: no le hagas caso –sonrisa nerviosa- le encanta…

Vladimir: contar por adelantado, si tienes razón querida cuñada, ella pronto se casará con mi hermano

Sam: iba ha decir que le encanta bromear, claro que no me voy a casar, apenas tengo 14 años jeje, que bromista es Vlady

Danny: -algo confundido- eh….Vladimir se me hace un nombre conocido

Vladimir: si, jejeje me llamo igual que mi tío

Danny: _será el mismo Vlad del que estaremos hablando_ a que bien jeje

Sam: bueno, ya me tengo que ir, y tu también Danny, ven, vámonos

Danny: esta bien, adiós…Vladimir

Vladimir: Vlad, por favor, ah! y Sam…

Sam: que quieres?

Vladimir: que eliges, la primera, la segunda o la tercera opción?

Sam: ninguna

Vladimir: no, respuesta incorrecta, quieres que cumpla la tercera junto con la primera opción?

Sam: no! esta bien…déjame pensarlo

Vladimir: esta bien, tienes hasta mañana

Sam: esta bien

Vladimir: nos vemos

Sam: si…

Ya que se despidieron empezaron las preguntas de Danny

Danny: Sam?

Sam: si, Danny?

Danny: quien era él?

Sam: eh…un amigo

Danny: enserio? No pareció eso

Sam: eh, me molesta un poco

Danny: y solo fue una broma eso de que tu te vas a casar

Sam: _aunque no lo fuera_ solo es una broma de mal gusto jeje bueno, aquí me quedó nos vemos Danny, hasta luego!

Danny: hasta luego…

Sam: -acercándose un poco a Danny- estas bien?

Danny: siento que no me estas contando toda la verdad, sabes que puedes contar con Tucker y conmigo

Sam: lo se, te estoy diciendo la verdad

Danny: ah…no sabes mentir, como sea nos vemos

Danny se dio la media vuelta dejando a una Sam triste y confundida, mas allá de tener la tristeza de mentirle a un amigo, sentía algo mas fuerte y que le dolía, es decir si hubiera tenido esa "pequeña discusión" con Tucker no hubiera sentido lo que sentía en esos momentos, era algo mas fuerte, tal vez era por que conocía mas y mejor a Danny y viceversa.

Sam ahora tenía 2 problemas, el de Danny y su discusión y el de Vladimir y su hermano

Sam: si al menos yo le gustara a Danny en vez de gustarle a un tipo que ni siquiera conozco…un momento, que estoy diciendo! Danny y yo solo somos amigos…solo eso!

**Tal vez digas eso ahora, tal vez sientas eso ahora, pero con el tiempo te ha estado gustando y tu siempre te niegas porque no quieres aceptar que te gusta tu mejor amigo**

De repente esas palabras vinieron a la mente de Sam

Sam: tal vez, no puede ser, Danny solo me ve como amiga y se supone que yo solo como amigo, además es quiere a la tonta superficial de Paulina.

Pero mas allá de eso Sam envidiaba terriblemente a Paulina, no porque fuera bonita, sino por que Danny siempre la estaba mirando y cuando le hablaba y Sam decía algo, Danny ni siquiera le prestaba atención, mas allá de su superficialidad había algo mas que a Danny le gustaba de ella y que lamentablemente Sam tal vez no poseía con eso o todavía no lo encontraba; tal vez era la belleza, pero Sam nunca se consideraba ni bonita ni fea, tal vez alguna vez había pensado en cambiar un poco pero había desechado esa idea inmediatamente….pero porque pensaba en estas cosas? Tal vez Vladimir tuviera algo de razón, tal vez en el fondo a Sam si le gustaba Danny, como fuera ya era tarde, mañana sería viernes y luego fin de semana…además tenía que pensar en lo de Vladimir…muchas cosas para tan poco tiempo…

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este cap. gracias a A. Roldan, que de hecho quien creías? Ni yo se xDDD, si pensaste lo mismo que yo al principio, estamos bien, pero luego dije: nah, una pequeña bromita xDDD, espero que me digas en quien pensaste, perdón! Soy algo torpe xD; ah y que bueno que te gustó!

También muchas gracias a Yume Sirio, que bueno que te gustó! Espero seguir complaciéndote…a todos los que leen! Aunque no dejen reviews! Aunque son una gran inspiración para mi, bueno seguimos! Muchas gracias a Carlita SVT, que bueno que te gustó y ,si, me gusta Inuyasha y no, tampoco me gusta mucho la parejita de Valerie por Danny, simplemente no me gusta, me encanta la pareja de Sam por Danny n-n el por eso de mis fics de ellos dos xD…como sea verás que ya luego pondrán en la tele sobre Sam y Danny, hay varios capítulos donde se pone mucho a pruba la relación de amigos (y a veces algo mas xD) de ellos dos.

Y por último pero no menos importante ¡gracias a mi linda, pechocha, kawaii, peshii, bonita, querida sis nOn te extraño TT, esta es la semana mas larga sin ti! y sobre todo gracias por leer mi historia si siquiera decírtelo! Gracias! a todos nos vemos hasta el siguiente cáp.!


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Sam se levantó de la cama pesadamente, la verdad era que tenía unas enormes ojeras asomándose debajo de sus ojos, producto de que no había podido dormir toda la noche pensando en su respuesta, cuando cerraba los ojos se le venían las opciones de Vladimir y volvía a despertar; cuando ya por fin pudo dormir ya faltaba 30 minutos para la hora en que se despertaba, así que no sirvió de mucho.

Tras golpearse con el marco de la puerta del baño, Sam se duchó, tras ducharse, se vistió, oculto con un poco de maquillaje (que nunca usaba, regalo de su madre) las ojeras, cosa que no sirvió de nada pues se seguían viendo; bajó a desayunar, casi se le derramó el chocolate y su pan tostado con mermelada cayó al piso. Poco le importo a Sam, iba a ser un largo día, Danny debería estar muy distante con ella y Vladimir la iba a presionar para darle una respuesta, Sam había decidido mostrar las fotos, es decir, tal vez podría decir después que fueron modificadas pero Valerie que vio cuando Sam besó a Danny iba a desmentirla. Aún así inventaría una excusa, el problema era Danny, como se la iba a tomar? Tal vez se enojaría, pero era eso, la destrucción del susodicho o que ella se casara, la primera era la mejor definitivamente.

Cuando llegó a donde se encontraban sus amigos, pudo distinguir a un Danny y un Tucker muy sorprendidos al ver el estado de su querida amiga

Tucker: Sam! Estas hecha un desastre, te desvelaste, cierto?

Sam: algo así…hola Danny

Danny: hola Sam, segura que te encuentras bien? –Que Danny se hubiese resentido con Sam por no decir la verdad, no significaba que no se preocupara por su estado de salud, en estos casos, su orgullo lo dejaba muy atrás-

Sam: si, solo que no me pude dormir, lo bueno es que es viernes así que tendré todo el fin de semana para descansar

Tucker: pero…íbamos a ver películas en tu casa!

Sam: si, cierto, bueno espero hoy recuperarme, como sea ya casi es hora de clases

Al entrar al salón Sam recibió críticas y burlas acerca de su aspecto en especial de Paulina y su banda de amigos; pero como siempre a Sam le importó un comino.

A mitad de clase, entró un chico de como 15 o 16 años, que Sam y Danny reconocieron inmediatamente, le dijo algo al Sr. Lancer e inmediatamente fue al lugar de Sam.

Vladimir: debes acompañarme

Sam: a dónde?

Vladimir: a que alistes tus cosas para la boda

Sam: -hablando algo fuerte haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla- y quien dijo que yo había escogido eso!

Sr. Lancer: Srita. Manson, usted va a acompañar al joven a la enfermería se ve en un estado…deplorable por no decir otra cosa

Sam: -molesta- ese es el punto? Entonces me voy a casa y reposo en lugar de acompañar a este…tipo

Sr. Lancer: no permitiré que use ese tono conmigo, obedezca mis órdenes –molesto-

Sam detestaba que le dieran órdenes pero no quería armar un escándalo, que de hecho ya lo había armado, no tuvo mas opción que seguir a Vladimir, no sin antes voltear a ver a Danny en forma de suplica que el fuera quien la acompañara y no Vladimir y recibiendo una sonrisa que poco la tranquilizó.

Vladimir: -susurrándole- No, no, no, querida cuñada depende de ese Daniel para tomar decisiones, eres patética en ese caso

Sam: cállate, tu no sabes nada

Vladimir: Profesor, con su permiso me llevó a Manson, y perdón la interrupción a su interesante clase

Sr. Lancer: -alagado- tiene mi permiso

Vladimir: gracias

Vladimir llevó casi a rastras a Sam, a la puerta, había silencio total, fue Vladimir quien decidió romperlo.

Vladimir: ya decidiste?

Sam: si

Vladimir: huy…que molesta suenas, acaso te hice algo malo? –cara de inocente-

Sam: -sarcástica- Noooo como crees? tu eres un santo ¬¬

Vladimir: esta bien, no hay por que ponerse sarcásticos ¬¬

Sam: como sea, escojo la primera opción

Vladimir: respuesta incorrecta

Sam: que! tu me dijiste que escogiera y ya escogí….entonces no entiendo porque es respuesta…

Vladimir: tu no entiendes verdad? La segunda opción es OBLIGATORIA

Sam: yo no me voy a casar!

Vladimir: oh si que te casaras, ya verás, te acostumbrarás y pronto serás feliz

Sam: yo jamás me acostumbraré

Vladimir: pues tendrás

Sam: no me casaré y punto

Vladimir: no me importa, tu te casarás aunque no quieras

Dicho esto Vladimir la cargó en sus brazos, salió de la escuela y ya que estuvieron en un lugar apartado depositó a Sam en el suelo y sacó un medallón de su bolsillo; era para abrir un portal

Vladimir: ya es hora, ven

……

Vladimir: no funcionara la ley del hielo Sam…Sam? Oo Rayos! Se me escapó, maldita sea! Sam! Sam! Donde estas?... como si me fuera a responder ¬¬

Mientras tanto Sam, corrió todo lo que sus pies le daban hasta llegar a su casa, subió a su habitación, en esos momentos la falda le lastimaba un poco puesto que al dar largos pasos la tela se rasgo un poco

Sam: oh cielo santo, que hago, solo tengo faldas y no usaré los tontos vestidos de mi madre ¬¬, ehmmm….. es cierto! Tengo un pantalón negro je por surte y también un top del mismo color, bueno de todos modos mi blusa ya estaba muy sucia y sudada por correr tanto.

Después de que Sam se hubo cambiada era…diferente, se veía mas la fina figura de su cuerpo porque era un poco ajustado el pantalón.

Sam: bueno, al menos me siento cómoda, aunque rara, prefiero mi falda, pero que mas da, ahora que hago, llamarle a Danny? No, en este momento están en la última hora de clases, que hago….

Vladimir: venir conmigo!

Sam: No, por supuesto que no, que idea mas tonta, quien …este….estas detrás de mi cierto…?

Vladimir: así es

Sam: oye, porque no arreglamos las cosas de manera clamada

Vladimir: huiste!

Sam: cualquiera lo haría si se viera obligado a casarse o.ó

Vladimir: ahora, vendrás conmigo

Vladimir la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura lastimándola un poco y en el cuarto sacó el medallón, se abrió el portal y se metió en el.

Vladimir: por cierto, lindo atuendo, te va

Sam: gracias, ahora bájame! Me estas lastimando

Vladimir: prefiero eso, a que te escapes de nuevo ¬-¬

Sam: por favor! adonde iría?

Vladimir: cierto como sea, antes de que conozcas a tu futuro esposo pasaremos a ver a un tío

Sam: ahora me llevan a conocer parientes ¬¬

Vladimir: se llama Vlad Plasmius

Sam: tu eres sobrino de Vlad Plasmius? –desconcertada-

Vladimir: así es, el fue quien dio la idea de que fueras tú y a mi hermano le agrado mucho la idea

Sam: ah, maldito ¬¬ _por suerte, tuve un plan dos, y le dejé una carta a Danny y a Tucker en la mesita de mi cuarto, al ver que no me encuentran lo mas seguro es que me vayan a buscar, chicos vengan pronto, necesito su ayuda!_

Hola! De nuevo xD, muchas gracias a


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

Sam: ah, maldito ¬¬ _por suerte, tuve un plan dos, y le dejé una carta a Danny y a Tucker en la mesita de mi cuarto, al ver que no me encuentran lo mas seguro es que me vayan a buscar, chicos vengan pronto, necesito su ayuda!_

Vladimir: Tío! Que gusto verte

Vlad: el gusto es mi sobrino

Vladimir: supongo que no hay que presentarte a la futura esposa de mi hermano cierto?

Vlad: así es, sobrino, me dejarías un rato a solas con Samantha?

Vladimir: bueno…si eso quieres

Vlad: gracias

Vladimir dejo el salón a continuación Vlad se sentó en un gran sillón color verde esmeralda e invitó a Sam a sentarse enfrente de él, Sam accedió de mala gana esperando encontrar una respuesta, al porque la había elegido como candidata y para su desgracia había resultado ganadora

Vlad: bien, bien que tenemos aquí, por que esa cara? Te vas casar –sonrisa burlona-

Sam: por qué haces esto?

Vlad: por que hago que?

Sam: esto! Tú fuiste el que le dijo a quien sabe quien que yo era…

Vlad: ah eso! Si, bueno por 2 razones, 1 porque me gusta molestarte

Sam: que buen motivo ¬¬

Vlad: lo se! –estrellitas en los ojos- ejem…como sea, y 2 por la destrucción de Daniel

Sam: que tiene que ver con Danny?

Vlad: son amigos y hasta parecen algo mas….no! no me digas nada que se nota a leguas que te gusta y hasta parece que el a ti

Sam: eso no es cierto!

Vlad: siempre niegan lo que es cierto ¬O¬

Sam: pero…

Vladimir: Tío!

Vlad: -dirigiéndole un mirada de ja! Yo gané o-ó a Sam- que pasó?

Vladimir: mi hermano ya quiere ver a su prometida

Vlad: que bien, arréglenla para que se presenté bien, que por cierto nunca te había visto con ese atuendo o.ô

Sam: si, lo sé como sea, no te saldrás con la tuya

Vlad: oh, claro que si

Sam: no

Vlad: si

Sam: no

Vlad: si

Y así siguieron unos 10 minutos hasta que Vladimir desesperado terminó la discusión entre Sam y Vlad

Vladimir: ya basta! Ah…u.ú tío, cuñada…compórtense! Ya están lo bastante grandes como para comportarse tan inmaduros

Sam: como sea no se saldrán con la suya!

Mientras tanto….

Danny: ah ya terminaron las clases! De seguro Sam se fue a su casa, Tucker me acompañas a verla?

Tucker…..

Danny: Tucker?

Tucker: tu ve amigo, yo me quedaré intentando hablar con Valerie

Danny: definitivamente tu no te rindes

Tucker: oye! tu no te quedas atrás con Paulina

Danny: pues la verdad no lo sé, Paulina es muy hermosa pero tal vez Sam tiene razón y es algo superficial

Tucker: wow! Amigo tu si que sabes como dejar sorprendidos a los demás

Danny: como sea, me acompañas o no?

Tucker: no…tu ve

Danny: esta bien

Danny fue rumbo a la casa de Sam, tocó la puerta varias veces pero nadie abrió, pensó que tal vez habían salido, volvería luego. Pero algo lo detuvo, un pensamiento extraño, así que encontró un lugar desierto y se transformó, se asomó por la ventana del cuarto de Sam y no encontró nada, cuando se dio la media vuelta para marcharse, sintió un presentimiento que lo obligaba a entrar al cuarto de Sam, siguió su corazonada y….entró xD

Danny: vaya, Sam me mataría si se enterará que he entrado en su cuarto

Buscó un poco y encontró un cuaderno negro con un broche de murciélago color lila

Danny: vaya, Sam tiene diario? Quien se lo iba a imaginar…un momento que es esto?

Danny encontró la notita de Sam, cuando la terminó de leer, salió a toda velocidad al portal (por falta de creatividad e imaginación no la escribiré xD)

Mientras que Sam casi se asfixiaba por el corsé que le ajustaban cada vez mas fuerte, Vladimir ayudaba a su hermano a prepararse para conocer a su prometida, Danny estaba viajando a través al portal preguntándose por que rayos Sam no le había dicho dónde se encontraba, cuestión muy tonta pues Sam tampoco lo sabía.

Al final de todo el martirio de Sam, ella quedó verdaderamente linda, su vestido era negro con un cinta violeta su cabello lucía un poco más largo ya que le habían quitado la liga y puesto en su lugar una diadema del mismo color que la cinta; tenía un dije en forma de corazón de una mitad lila y la otra negro, y unos pendientes largos, estaba levemente maquillada con un poco de brillo en los labios y una leve sombra color lila.

Mientras nuestro pobre Danny seguía perdido. Incluso mucho más lejos de su destino; mientras, el seguía pensando en su amor platónico: Paulina. Algunas veces pensaba que Paulina no lo creía un perdedor y lo aceptaba y lo quería de cierta manera pero inmediatamente se le venía la imagen de Sam ella cumplía con todo; lo aceptaba, lo apreciaba etc.. Pero solo eran amigos, nada más. Pero ahora no era importante pensar en esas cosas. El tenía que salvar a Sam a como de lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Aquí les vengo xDD espero que les haya gustado este cap. Al contestar los reviews voy a empezar por los del segundo cap. porque creo que sí se cortó o capaz y yo olvidé completarlo xDU como sea.

Gracias a GotichGirl que tanto en el segundo como en el tercer cap me dejó review! Espero que te siga gustando la historia! También gracias a mi sis, que graciosa ¬¬ pero te quiero! Y NO ME LLAMO PANCHA! Aunque me lo digas de cariño n-n, gracias a H.fanel.K, gracias por tu review que bueno que te gustó y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia n-n. Y por último pero no menos importante xD muchas gracias a carlita SVT, bueno primero gracias por tu review, gracias a ti por dejarme un review, la verdad es que en un capítulo Danny parece que si le gusta Valerie porque en la introducción dicen que Danny les dice a sus amigos que se le quiere declarar a Valerie, dejandolos muy sorprendidos; pero si me enoja la pareja de Danny por Valerie o Danny por Paulina. En cuanto a tu fic, para serte sincera no me gusta mucho la pareja de Inuyasha y Kikyo, me gustaría mas si Kikyo no fuera tan vengativa, aún así leeré tu fic con mucho gusto n—n. Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia y espero que siga gustándoles. Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Pero solo eran amigos, nada más. Pero ahora no era importante pensar en esas cosas. El tenía que salvar a Sam a como de lugar

Sam fue llevada a una gran sala tapizada de color vino. En el centro estaba una gran alfombra y más al fondo una silla que más parecía trono. Sentado allí estaba un joven de unos 16 o 17 años, ojos color rojo, cabello castaño, en general estaba muy atractivo; en cuanto el joven vio a Sam, se paró de inmediato; de sus ojos salía un destello.

Tú debes ser Sam Manson! –dijo este chico con notable alegría-

Sam: así es, y tu…

Me sorprende que no te hayan dicho el nombre de tu futuro esposo –asombrado-

Sam: hasta crees, yo no me casaré contigo aunque me maten ¬¬

Por favor, no hay que ponerse así, tengo muchas pretendientes, y la verdad es que me sorprendería si no las tuviera, soy hermoso –estrellitas en los ojos-

Sam: _lo que me faltaba, el rey de egolandia ¬¬_ pues la verdad es a mi quien me sorprende que tengas taaaantas pretendientes como tu dices, quien en su sano juicio se casaría contigo?

Pues tu! Deberías sentirte afortunada de que te casarás conmigo, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por casarse conmigo

Sam: cualquiera menos yo!

Bueno, esta plática se ha prolongado y aún no sabes mi nombre

Sam: _ni lo quisiera saber_

Mi nombre es Vijay (se pronuncia Viyéi)

Sam: Vijay?

Vijay: si, significa "el conquistador"

Sam: ah, con razón….¬¬

Vijay: si! Además va con V –estrellitas en los ojos

Sam: _se ve que viene de familia sus "estrellitas en los ojos" _

Vijay: como sea, tu te casarás conmigo, serás reina y seremos felices n---n

Sam: escucha; no me casaré contigo, no seré reina y no, no seremos felices ¬¬ que parte no entiendes para volver a explicártelo con naranjas y peras ¬¬

Vijay: ah! TU TE CASARAS CONMIGO Y PUNTO FINAL.

Sam: CON QUE CON ESAS EH? PUES BIEN JAMAS ME CASARE CONTIGO!

Vijay: SI LO HARAS!

Sam: NO LO HARE!

Vijay: SI LO HARAS!

Y así siguieron….

Vladimir: eso ya se les volvió costumbre a todos ¬¬

Vijay: no me importa que no quieras, te casarás a la fuerza hoy mismo!

Todos: HOY MISMO!

Sam: pero…

Vijay: tu lo quisiste! Ahora hagan los preparativos…No saben que? no hagan nada solo llamen al Sr. Rory. El nos iba a casar….. AHORA! Y tu Sam! Así te ves bien, así que ven conmigo

Vijay tomó a Sam del brazo con mucha fuerza, lástimadola

Sam: ey! déjame, me lastimas

Vijay: no me importa!

Sam: _Danny dónde estas?_

Danny estaba entrando justamente al castillo, encontró a Vlad y de inmediato comenzó a atacarlo. Vlad lo evadió fácilmente

Vlad: oh, vienes a ver como se casa tu amiga?

Danny: cállate! Ella no se va a casar con nadie!

Vlad: por favor, no te pongas celoso

Danny: -sonrojado- no estoy celoso! o.ó

Vlad: si ahá ¬¬ lo que digas

Danny: dónde esta?

Vlad: casándose…u.u

Danny: dije en dónde esta, no que esta haciendo! ¬¬

Vlad: ah en la sala

Danny: eh…gracias o.oU

Vlad: de nada…..no espera! Que tonto soy ¬¬

Danny: entró en la sala, para encontrarse con Sam, a quien le sorprendió verla tan linda y a otro tipo sujetándola con fuerza de la muñeca. Sam tenía una expresión de sufrimiento.

Danny se volvió invisible y en un tocó a Sam asustándola, aún así Sam se volvió igual que Danny y pudó atravesar la mano de Vijay con facilidad. Aún así no sabía quien era, hasta que vio bien a Danny

Sam: Danny! Que bueno verte! –abrazándolo-

Danny: -sonrojado- si a mi también me alegra verte, ahora vamonos

Sam: si…

Danny sujeto la muñeca de Sam, haciendo que esta hiciera una mueca de dolor, que Danny notó

Danny: quien te hizo esto?

Sam: nadie importante, vamonos si?

Danny: -sujetándola suave pero firmemente del brazo- Sam, dime quien te hizo esto…fue el tipo con el que estabas hace dato verdad? Me las pagará

Sam: no Danny! Ya no tiene importancia

Danny: te lastimó, esto tiene mucha importancia para mí!

Sam se sonrojó pero le sonrió a un Danny algo agitado y al igual que ella sonrojado por sus palabras

Danny: ahora vuelvo

Sam: no te tardes

Danny: esta bien

Sam escuchó con una sonrisa mucho ajetreo en la sala, después unos gritos de niñita por parte de Vijay y silencio

Sam: _no que el rey mas poderosos de la zona fantasmal? Tonterías! n-n _

Danny: ya, ahora salgamos de aquí

Sam: si

Y así regresaron al laboratorio de los padres de Danny…

Y….esta historia aún No se ha acabado, todavía falta un cap. más, espero que les haya gustado nOn.

Gracias a H.fanel.K, enserio actualice pronto? Jejejeje bueno aquí esta el 5° cap. espero que también te guste. Y gracias a mi sis, que no es verdad T.T no se cabaron en 6 horas, se acabaron en 5 xDD como sea gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

Danny: ya, ahora salgamos de aquí

Sam: si

Y así regresaron al laboratorio de los padres de Danny…

Llegaron, para su suerte no había nadie… pero de pronto del portal apareció Vijay

Vijay: Alto!

Sam: -susurrándole a Danny- cree que le vamos a hacer caso?

Danny: ten en cuenta que el es un "príncipe", esta acostumbrado a mandar, y a que le obedezcan ¬¬Uu

Vijay: que tanto se andan secreteándose, que no saben que es de mala educación o.ó

Danny: u.ú como sea…quieres que te de otra paliza?

Vijay: claro que no! No soy masoquista ¬¬, vine a reclamar lo que es mío!

Sam: así? Y que es tuyo?

Vijay: Tú!

Danny: Sam? Óyeme no! o.ó dónde esta tu nombre –agarrando a Sam como un objeto ¬¬- dónde eh? No veo tu nombre por ninguna parte!

Vijay: mira, préstamela y yo te muestro dónde esta mi nombre o.ó

Sam: -soltándose de Danny- no soy un juguete! O.ó al que puedan prestarse cuando quieran!

Vijay: tu vendrás conmigo y punto!  
Sam: si, como no o.ó, yo no iré a ninguna parte contigo!

Danny: no mientras yo este aquí!

Vijay: si, anda! Impídemelo!

Danny: eso es lo que voy a hacer!

Vijay: quiero verlo con mis propios ojos!

Danny: no te preocupes, lo verás y también lo sentirás!

Vijay: atrévete!

Danny: no hace falta que me lo digas!

Sam: ¬¬Uu eh…chicos...

Vijay: apuesto a que pegas como niñita! o-ó

Danny: pues no es lo que demostré cuando les di su merecida a tus soldados

Vijay: pura suerte, si hubieras peleado conmigo, ahora estuvieras temblando de miedo!

Danny: miedo? Eso es lo que demostraste cuando gritaste como una niñita cuando apenas te toqué el hombro!

Sam: chicos! ¬¬U

Vijay: ja! Era solo para que te confiaras

Danny: si como no, después de tocarte el hombro, corriste por toda la sala, gritando que estabas gravemente herido! Y que eras muy joven y bello para morir ¬¬!

Vijay: y es verdad u.u

Sam: me voy a mi casita!

Vijay: para tu información, nadie se compara con mi fuerza y belleza!

Danny: Si, claro! Como eres taaan fuerte! Por favor eres un debilucho…y no te has visto en un espejo?

Vijay: para tu información, el que no se ha visto en el espejo eres tú!

Sam: -susurrando- pero si son casi iguales ¬¬Uu

Danny: al menos soy fuerte!

Sam: eres un perdedor!

Danny: -enojado- (me sorprende que no se haya enojado antes ¬¬U) yo…no soy un perdedor!

Sam: BASTA! Ustedes dos ya me tienen hasta el tope! Yo me largo!

D/V: que te vaya bien o.o

Sam:… gracias?… ¬¬Uu

Ya que Sam se hubiera se hubiera ido, Danny y Vijay se dieron cuenta de lo tontos que habían sido, la discusión había empezado a raíz de Sam

Vijay: esta vez no se me escapara! Sam espera!

Danny: ella no ira contigo a ninguna parte!

Vijay: ya te quiero ver…pedazo de…

Adelle: Ya basta! ¬¬ ni yo me soportó escribiendo estas cosas! Vayan por Sam!

D/V: o.oUu

Adelle: ahora! Ya muévanse!

D/V: si, ya, ya…-susurrando- amargada ¬¬…

Adelle: si ya lo sé! Me dicen que soy un limón, algún problema, ahora ya! Como van, piernas para que las quieren, ya lárguense a buscar a Sam ¬¬

D/V: ¬¬

Adelle: ya. Podemos proseguir con la historia, perdonen la interrupción, pero si no lo hacía nunca iban a acabar u.u…ahora si, sigamos…

Ambos se fueron por su parte a buscar a Sam, Vijay, desafortunadamente fue el primero en encontrarla.

Vijay: Sam! Querida! Por fin te he encontrado!

Sam: ah, ya terminaron de pelear ¬¬

Vijay: si, jejeje pobre debilucho

Danny: a quien le dices debilucho?

Sam: si van a empezar de nuevo, mejor me voy con Tucker a ver películas ¬¬

Danny: no, esto va a durar muy poco

Vijay: yo…yo me rindo u.u

D/S: ah? O.O

Vijay: ja! No es cierto!

Vijay! –una voz chillona salió de no se dónde para que de pronto una figura no identificada xD saltara encima de Vijay.

Vijay: -levantándose lentamente- Chay?

Chay: ah! Te acuerdas de mi! - !

Vijay: como no…_fuiste la primera chica de la que me enamoré_

Chay: quien es ella? –señalando a Sam- tu prometida?

Vijay: -prendiéndosele el foco- claro que no! Jajaja de hecho, yo te…estaba buscando para pedirte que fueras tu mi prometida!

Chay: ah! Claro que si!

D/S: O.oU…

Vijay: bueno me despido mis buenos amigos!

Dicho esto, Vijay con su nueva prometida Chay se fuero y vivieron felices para siempre, es su reino

Danny: O.o…ok, eso si fue raro

Sam: tu lo has dicho o.oUu

Danny: -caminando rumbo al parque- quiero disculparme, tal vez solo estuve discutiendo con Vijay, en lugar de poder ayudarte

Sam: oh Danny, no importa, al final todo se resolvió

Danny: si…la verdad, no me hubiera imaginado estar sin ti..

Sam: o/o bueno…yo tampoco

Danny: bueno, lo que quiero decir es que…

Sam: jeje, esta bien Danny, se lo que quisiste decir, y la verdad cuando quiera casarme con alguien, será alguien que conozca perfectamente bien y que lo quiera, claro.

Danny: si…

Sam: Danny..

Danny: que pasa?

Sam: solo te quería decir que…bueno…eres un gran amigo y que te aprecio bastante _no es precisamente lo que quería decir pero se acerca…_

Danny: eh…tu también, juegas un papel muy importante en mi vida Sam…eres una amiga verdadera y fantástica

Sam: gracias…

Danny solo le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras Sam estaba destrozada por dentro…solo una amiga…es decir, claro que solo eran amigos, pero…

Sam: la verdad yo…yo…bueno…es que es algo difícil…

Danny: tranquila, me lo puedes decir luego

Sam: no! Es que debo decirlo ahora, o luego me arrepentiré

Danny: tan importante es?

Sam: tal vez no sea tan importante para ti…pero para mi si…

Danny: esta bien Sam, será importante para mi , si tan solo me lo dice

Sam: es que tu..tu..te me gustas mucho!

Danny solo se paró en seco, en estado de shock

Sam: sabía que reaccionaría así…se que no correspondes mis sentimientos pero por favor! Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos…

Danny: Sam…yo…bueno tu…también me gustas, es solo que, es difícil saber si dirás un no ó un si, es por eso que jamás me había atrevido a decírtelo, y además pensé que no te interesaban esas cosas por ahora

Sam: yo también…bueno es mejor que dejemos las cosas así…tal vez solo lo estas diciendo para que no me sienta mal….yo me tengo que ir

Danny: no, espera! –sujetándola del brazo- de verdad me gustas…y para que sepas lo que siento por ti….

Danny se acercó a Sam, hasta que sus labios se posaron en los suyos, en ese beso, le demostró lo que sentía por ella, y ella le demostró lo que sentía por él…y así después de que lamentablemente ese beso terminara, ambos se sonrieron y fueron juntos con Tucker…

FIN

Vaya, ya me había tardado no? Pero aquí esta el ultimo cap. Tal vez no es como ustedes lo hayan imaginado, el humor lo dejé para el principio y el romance para el final, perdón por la demora, y además por publicar 2 historias y esta nada, pero la verdad no tenía la inspiración. Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo mis historias. Que por cierto, estoy planeando hacer una nueva historia (nada nuevo xDD) que se llamará: El noticiero Phantom. Que tal? Suena interesante? O de plano no? xD.

Gracias a mi sis, que aún después de tanto tiempo, perdón por el golpecito ok? ¬¬ fue sin querer.

Gracias a H.fanel.K, perdón por que si esperaste! Y si, lo aceptó u.u… actualizó muy rápido, no sigan mi ejemplo o.ó, soy un mal ejemplo, primero actualizo flash y después me tardo los días xDD. Pero aquí esta y espero que te haya gustado, gracias por seguir mi historia hasta el final! Y por último, si me di cuenta, de que Vijay solo salió poco, pero luego como que tuve que meter a Chay porque ya no sabía como quitarlo ¬¬Uu pero aún así espero que haya quedado bien.

Y muchas gracias a Karo! Si la salvó! Que bueno que te gusta mi sentido del humor! Nadie me había dicho eso –lagrimitas en los ojos- ah..que bueno que te haya gustado -n-n-

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
